Tainted Lies
by Leenad
Summary: Naruto has been having strange dreams lately. He later finds out that the ones he trusted were keeping something else hidden from him, something that could change his life completely.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This fic will contain slight shonen-ai so for those who don't like that then will you please stop reading right now and go back. Otherwise if you do, then please continue onward.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters. Only mine that I put in here.

* * *

_"Hurry! There it is!"_. 

_"Out of our way brat!"_.

_A small Naruto stood in the middle of the crowd, leaning against a wooden door to a rundown shack. "No" he said softly, shaking his head._

_The crowd turned into an uproar. Cussing and yelling; their weapons held high._

_"Let us through you demon!"_.

_"We know that monster's in there!"_.

_Naruto kept shaking his head as the tears flowed; listening to those hatred remarks.__"No,no,no,no" he kept repeating over and over utill finally he snapped._

_"I won't let you hurt him!"._

The blonde let out a sharp yelp, bolting upwright in the small but comfortable bed. The moonlight spilled across the tangled sheets as the ragged cloths he used for curtains blew gently in the cool breeze. Cold sweat dripped from his face; eyes wide with slight fear, staring into the blackness of his appartment. For a moment or two all you could hear was the blonde's hard gasps as he tried to calm down.

"It was just a dream" the Kyuubi holder sighed but why did he feel so sad? Naruto laid back down but he couldn't sleep after that. Soon the dawning sun came up from the horizion while the lively noise of the world began to wake. With a heavy groan the blonde rolled out of bed, getting dressed in his orange jumper suit and cooking his daily ramen.

Naruto arrived at the bridge early before any of his team mates which was fine. Peace and quiet was what he liked on days like today. Just to feel the soft caress of the wind or hear the birds calling in the sky seemed to make him not so lonely. Here he didn't have to smile to know that nature felt his pain, his sadness.

"Hmph. Morning dobe".

The Kyuubi holder snapped from his thoughts upon hearing Sasuke's cold voice. Anger swelled in his chest but somehow it disappeared and for once in his life he didn't care to snap back. He just simply grunted, never taking his eyes off of the clear running stream of water. Pretty soon Sakura joined them and all that was left was their sensei, Kakashi, to show up. But they all knew he wouldn't arrive on time.

After about an hour or so of waiting the said silver haired ninja popped up in a puff of smoke.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura yelled.

"So sorry. I was just coming along when I happened to spot a poor starving kitten on the side of the street so naturaly I just took it home and..." on and on the man babbled about his lame excuse while his students simply sighed in irratation. Naruto however wasn't paying attention but allowing his mind to wander on that strange dream.

He had been having the same dream over and over for the past week now. And with each passing day it seemed to be getting more stronger, like it wanted him to do something. But what? What was he, a hyper active nuckle headed ninja, supposed to do about it. _"Maybe I'll talk to Iruka-sensei about it later" _Naruto thought to himself but was then hit softly on the top of the head.

"Ow! What did you do that for?".

"Come along Naruto or you'll be left behind" Kakashi replied softly as he walked away from a grumbling blonde. "Yeah, yeah whatever" Naruto mumbled, following behind his teacher.

If Naruto thought the day was going to go by fast he was dead wrong. Numerous times he was not focusing on his training and even missed alot more targets then usual. Plus he was spacing out and hardly yelled at Sasuke all day. Kakashi began to get concerned. This was not the usual behaviour of Naruto he'd seen day in and day out. Something was up.

Finally it was time to go home. Naruto trugged softly down the dirt street and ignored a few glares from the locals. Actually the villagers seemed to be getting used to him now and hardly ever said any hatefull things about him, some even starting to be more kinder. Well, most of them anyway.

The blonde walked inside his usual eatout, spying Iruka sitting in one of the booths.

"Ah there you are Naruto. I was wondering when you'd get here" Iruka chuckled as Naruto took a seat. "Hi Iruka-sensei" the blonde muttered, laying his head on the table. Iruka didn't pay much attention to this seeing as he thought the boy was just tired from his hard day at training. But the was in for a bigger surprise.

One of the waitres's stoped by their table and smiled at her two favourite costomers with two bowls of steaming ramen. Naruto took one look at the food and instantly he made a disgusted face, turning his head away to look out the window.

"Thanks but I'm not hungry".

Iruka nearly had a heart attack right there on the spot. Had he heard the his former student right? Not hungry? Now the matter was serious. "Are you ok? Are you sick? Do have a fever?" the man rambled like a wet hen, feeling the blonde's forehead which his temperature was normal.

"I'm fine Iruka-sensei" Naruto complained with slight annoyance, "I'm just tired is all". And with that he told the man about the strange dream down to every last detail. Iruka listened intently and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Well now that is odd" he finally spoke.

"And the weird thing is, it feels like its happened before. Thats what really bugs me" Naruto sighed, crossing his arms in front of his chest. The two sat there in silence for awhile, both stumped to the core.

"Your mind's just probably playing tricks on you. I'm sure it'll pass" Iruka smiled as he ruffled the blonde's hair. It was really the only advice he could give but Naruto didn't mind. He was probably right after all. "Well I'll see you around Iruka-sensei" Naruto called out, exiting out of the door.

Iruka watched the blonde from the window until he was out of sight. His eyes glazed over in worry mixed with sadness while he picked away at his ramen.

Later that night Naruto sat in his apartment; the moon full just like last night. As he watched the trees dance in the wind he felt a deep loneliness pang at his heart but yet something else was swirled within it. Like he wasn't really alone.

_"...Naruto..."_.

The blonde felt a shill run down his spine. He turned his head to look around at the shadows the moon casted all over his apartment but there was nothing there. Nothing but the soft caress of air. "I'm probably just overracting" Naruto thought to himself as sleep took hold of his body.

* * *

Next chapter coming soon! Please reveiw. 


	2. Chapter 2

Leenad: Second chapter updated! Yay!

Disclaimer: Do not own anything. Just my own characters that I put in here.

* * *

The next day was sunny and cool, not a cloud in the sky. Villagers swarmed in the markets as they tried to buy food or fruits that were selling for half the price. Amist the hustle and bustle, Hokage the third of Konohagakure sat in his home enjoying his fresh smelling herbal tea. His grandson was off tussling with his friends so it gave the old man to relax and bask in peacefullness. 

"Lord Hokage!" Iruka outburst into the small dining room, his face full of worry. The Hokage nearly broke his tea cup but managed to catch it before it hit the wooden floor. "What is it Iruka?" the old man asked in slight concern. Normally one didn't barge in like this unless it was a emergency. Hopefully what ever it was wasn't too serious but the look on Iruka's face made him think twice.

Iruka did a small bow in respect stammering, "I-I'm terribly sorry on my intrusion Lord Hokage but I've come to talk to you about Naruto".The Hokage smiled, relaxing slightly.

"Oh really? Well don't just stand there. Come and have a seat".

Iruka sat down quickly, shaking his head no when he was offered some tea. Many times did Iruka come visiting the Hokage since Naruto became a ninja. And it was mostly do to the fact that the man worried so much about him just like a parent would with thier child. The Hokage could relate to this, having a young grandson he now took care off. He was really the only family he had left.

For a minute or so the two men sat in silence. "Well?" the Hokage asked warmly, "What seems to be the problem now?". Iruka told the old man about what had happened yesterday and it was as if a storm cloud had came into the room.

The Hokage's eyes narrowed in thought as he got up from his seat and looked out over the vast land of the village. "I was afriad this might happen..." the old man spoke sadly, gaze never leaving the outside world. Iruka became more edgy.

"Should we tell him?".

"Absolutely not!" the Hokage barked as he whirled around to face the young man. His face softened alittle and he took a calm breath.

"I know its hard for you Iruka but its too soon for the boy. For now lets just hope for the best and time will only tell when its the right moment".

Iruka nodded gravely as he bit his lip.

Meanwhile, Naruto let out a content sigh as he walked through the dense forrest. He hummed lightly to himself and was unaware that he was being followed by a well known black haired Uchiha. Yes it was Sasuke. Now if you were to stop and wonder why he was actually wasting his time on the idiot blonde, well the answer is simple really. He has a crush on him. But of course Naruto doesn't even know this and Sasuke wants to keep it that way.

The black haired boy watched the blonde from a distance and then disappeared into the trees were he wouldn't be caught. He followed him silently like a shadow while Naruto continued on with out a care. The blonde finally reached a small clearing were a crystal clear lake stood and he began taking off his clothes. Sasuke watched his crush from the leaves, leaning against the tree. But he became aware that someone else had joined in with him.

"What the hell are you doing here Neji?" the Uchiha hissed as the other boy sat down beside him. "I never forget about Naruto's bathing schedules" Neji smirked while gazing lustfully at the blonde who was now wading in the shallow end of the lake, water glistening down his slim body.

"Back off Hyuga trash".

"Sorry Uchiha buts its my destiny to obtain the beautiful blonde and I won't stop until he's mine".

The black haired boy rolled his eyes. Oh god not the whole "destiny" thing again. Neji bagan to ramble for about five minutes until Sasuke thought it was safe for his ears to tune back in. By this time Naruto had gotten out and was now drying off. The two boys hiding in the leaves let their eyes ravish the blonde's body; both standing very still, not uttering a sound.

However the poor tree's limp was starting to ache from their weight and couldn't contain them much longer. With a thundering crack the two genins fell to the ground, tumbling out of the foloage of leaves and ended up near the water's edge. Their faces instantly turned fifteen shades of red as the blonde turned around to face them in all his naked glory.

"Oh! Hello you guys. What are doing here?".

Neji, who was the first to recover, immediately stood up and dusted himself off. "You're lucky I came by Naruto-kun" the Hyuga smirked. "I...am?" the blonde asked confused.

"Why of course!" Neji continued, "If I hadn't stopped by when I did you would never had known that the Uchiha here was spying on you". Sasuke glared at the Hyuga.

"Oh really? Then how come I saw **you **spying on him last night?".

"Hey you were there too bastard!".

Naruto stood silently in the background as the two black haired boys began to argue, lost in his own little world. As he stared he began to wonder if it was really them he felt when he was his apartment. But somehow the feeling wasn't the same, looking them now. Another chill ran down Naruto's spine. Someone else had been there that night.

The blonde quickly bid farewell to the two boys, now fully dressed. Neji and Sasuke had stopped yelling at eachother to watch disapointed as the object of their affections ran off.

"Nice going Hyuga. You scared him off".

"Me? You're the one who's responsible Uchiha!".

And once again their tempers flared.

* * *

I know it might seem alittle short but I didn't want to put too much down. Chapter three coming soon. 


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE: I have an announcemet to make!**

Leenad: Ok. Now I've had some people ask if this is a gay fic. And to answer your question, YES this does/will contain boyXboy love. If you don't enjoy this then I suggest you stop reading this fic all together!

Now then, now that is taken care of...the third chapter is not up and running.

"blahblah"- Talking/thinking

_"blahblah"_- Flashbacks/dreams

* * *

Later that day when the sun began to hide beneath the earth, painting the sky an orange-pinkish hue, Naruto let out a yawn as he walked through the forrest for the second time. He liked to just trudge along slowly and enjoy the crisp cool air. Normally his route would just be to the old oak tree and back but right now he wanted to go just alittle farther. 

One way or another the blonde took a wrong turn and suddenly found himself lost, the sun now set. Odd that he, who knew his way through the whole area like the back of his hand, would now be stuck somewhere. But Naruto was smart in some sense. "All I gotta do is just find a river and follow it down" the blonde told himself and then began to pick up his pace.

For about an hour or so Naruto walked more deeper into the forrest, his ears picking up the faint sound of running water. Tree braches whiped him, thorns cut ito his clothes as he ran more urgent; trying to escape the closing space of the woods until he finally brust through some bushes and into the clear.

His eyes went wide.

Sure enough a small river ran lazily down from a huge waterfall that poured gushes of clear liquid a mile a minute. But this was not what caught the blonde's attention. Off in the distance sticking out like a sore thumb in the meadow up ahead was a small cabin.

As Naruto walked closer, a series of chills ran down his spine. The place looked like it was abandoned for years. Part of its roof was caved in, windows shattered.The wooden door was lopsided on its hinges while moss covered the sides of the house.

He stared at the cabin as though he expected something to come charging out at him. But that was just silly talk. Naruto grinned to himself to keep himself calm. "Its just a an old house" the blonde muttered yet he found himself drawn to it. With each step he took his chest began to swell with so many emotions. Images flashed before his eyes as Naruto hesitantly reached for the door.

"Teehee"

"Whee! Higher, higher!"

Naruto flung open the door, warm air rushing past him into the night. Crickets chirping was the only sound that kept the silence at bay. With a step he entered the thick darkness, standing very still. Moonlight shone through the open hole ofthe roofwhich was the only thing for a light source.

Once his eyes adjustedNaruto quickly found the inside quite different.There waspiles of hay laid together in the corners, a few wooden stalls which would have been used for horses or cows.

The blonde realized that thisplace was not a cabin at all but merly a small barn. Or a shack. Which ever you liked to call it. As he took another step forward his body quivered, his mind whirling in a slight daze. His dream began to echo around him, growing louder.

_"Hey come on out you filthy monsters!"_

_"We know you're in there! You can't hide from us!"_

Naruto feel to his kness as he held his hands tightly over his ears, trying to block out the noise. "...Please...s-stop it..." he whimpered in the darkness, tears brimming his eyes. Screams and horried yells seemed to be coming everywhere from all sides as the pressure mounted inside of him; the air smelling like blood. On and on the reality around the boy spun out of control like a whirlwind and he so desperatly wanted it to stop.

"RIKU!".

The air stiffened. Not a sound could be heard. Naruto stared up at the sky, tears falling; his eyes wide as his world became clear like something had finally shattered. With a few deep breaths he sat heavily in a pile of hay, feeling alone and cold.

"Whats wrong with me?" Naruto muttered to himself, knowing full well he wasn't going to recieve an answer. Realization donned on him then. Why had he screamed out that name? The more he thought about it the more the name itself seemed to be...familiar. But how?

Suddenly in the corner of his eye he spotted something glistening in the light. Softly Naruto moved some straw away to find a necklace. He picked it up and held it up towards the light where it spun around slowly.

"Its so beautiful..." Naruto gasped with amazement. Truth be told it was. Hanging on the gold chain was a small silver half moon, about the half-size of his palm. In the center was a white stone which was smooth and round like a perl. Again familiarity popped into his mind but he shook it off.

"Well, I might as well take it home. Maybe somebody from the village must own it" the blonde grinned as he put it around his neck, going outside to return home.

* * *

Chapter 4 coming soon. 


	4. Chapter 4

Leenad: Yay! Fourth chappy updated! I do not own Naruto. Just my own characters that put in here.

* * *

The sun was out again full the next day, however very humid and sticky. Naruto lay on his bed boredly while sweating like a pig. "Argh! Man its hot today" the blonde groaned, rolling on his stomach as he kicked of the remainer of his sheets to the floor. He wore nothing but light blue boxers but even that proved to not cool him down. A low rumbling sound erupted in his stomach, meaning it was time to eat. 

With a quick hop he jumped off the bed and rumaged through the kitchen to find some ramen. After boiling the water and slirping the noodles happily Naruto return back to his spot on the bed, his hands clutching the necklace. The Kyuubi holder exmamined the fine peice of jewelry; turning it over and over in his hands.

It spun around in its slow glory, the silver shining brightly along with the white stone. As he turned it over he expected to see the owner's name craved on the back but there was nothing. "Well so much for that idea" Naruto grumbled, putting the necklace around his neck where it grazed cooly against his bare chest. A flashback suddenly flashed before his head.

_"Wow Riku thats so pretty!"_

_An 6 year old Naruto gazed up at the shining necklace with wide eyes. The tall figure who held it smiled yet the light behind blocked out its face. But even without it the little boy could feel the warmth and kindness and this joyed him._

Suddenly a loud rapid knocking came atthe front door which brought the blonde back to reality. Naruto quickly got off the bed; hopeing that whoever it was wasn't the landlord. He had enough complaints from him already today. The blonde opened the door and smiled upon seeing it was Iruka.

"Hello Iruka-sensei. Come on in".

Iruka smiled warmly down at his former student but his eyes instantly caught sight of the necklace hanging from the blonde's neck. "Eh? Whats the matter?" Naruto asked, noticing that his teacher's face had turned as white as a ghost; his eyes wide.

"W-Where did you get that?" Iruka stammered, pointing.

Naruto glanced down at the necklace and then back at Iruka. "Oh this? I found it" the blonde said simply with a fox-like grin. Iruka tried to regain whatever composer he had left and then cleared his throat, deciding to change the subject.

"Uh well I just thought I'd check up on you. You know, to see how you're making out".

In the back of Naruto's mind something told him that there something notright about all this. "I'm doing ok" he heard himself say and then after awhile Iruka left to attend to other matters. It accoured to him that he had just lied.

Naruto never ever lied about anything in his entire life, not even to his most trusted teacher and friend Iruka. But it was if at that very second when the man laid eyes on the necklace Naruto felt as though a mechanism had shot through his intire body almost like instinct; the feeling of total fear grasping in the pit of his stomach.

Truth be told things were not ok. He was tired from lack of sleep and right now at the moment very mixed up. He was changing without knowing why, feeling things he never felt before, and yet all of this was adding up to those strange dreams. Just what on earth did they mean?

The blond started to get alittle annoyed. Why couldn't he have normal stuff happen to him instead of this crap? But of course normal doesn't cut it when you've got the nine-tailed fox demon sealed inside of you. An idea struck Naruto's mind suddenly and then he sat down and closed his eyes; allowing himself to be carried away into the depths of his mind.

* * *

**"What do you want brat?"** the familiar dark dooming voice of Kyuubi growled, his red eyes narrowing down at the blonde from the darkness; the huge gates of the seal seperating the two. 

Naruto took a step forward with a small smile,"Sorry to bother you Kyuubi but I need to ask you a few things".

The demon let out what appeared to be a sigh but it came outmore like a grunt. **"And what would a knucle head like you want the great and all mighty Kyuubi's help for anyway? You've got enough problems of your own so just leave me out of it and let me rest in peace!"**.

"But Kyuubi" Naruto called out desperately, "I need to know about about those dreams. What do they mean and what are they trying to tell me?". The nine-tailed fox remained silent for a moment and then a smile rose from the dark, revealing sharp white fangs as he smirked.

**"You seriously don't know?" **the demon hissed as a sly chuckle erupted from his lips. Naruto stared confused up at Kyuubi but cautiously nodded. Kyuubi moved his head alittle lower to get a more closer look at the blonde; his muzzle almost touching the edge of the steel bars.

He then began to laugh. "Hey whats so funny?" Naruto shouted up at the fox. **"You're even dumber than I thought"** Kyuubi snorted, **"Normally it would have taken a genius to figure it out after a period of time"**.

"F-Figure what out?".

The nine-tailed fox was able to calm himself but that knowing smirk never faltered which chilled Naruto to the bone.

**"My, my. After all these years those pathetic people you call "friends" still haven't broken the news? Hmph! It just goes to show you that they're all the same, nothing but secretive bastards. I'm telling ya kid. You shouldn't be so damn trusting cause you're just wasting you time on those silly mortals"**.

And with a great gust of shadows their link was cut off leaving Naruto to sit numbly in the normal reality that was his. Was the Kyuubi telling the truth? There was really only one way to find out. With as much effort as he could muster the blonde picked himself up from the couch and got dressed, heading out of his appartment.

* * *

Next chapter coming up! 


	5. Chapter 5

Leenad: Update has been successful! Ch. 5is ready to go! lol.

"blahblah"- Talking/Thinking

_"blahblah"_- Flashback/dreams

* * *

"I'm telling you Lord Hokage! I saw it with my own two eyes" Iruka said as the Hokage paced back in forth in the office, his brow furrowed in thought. Night was now beginning to surface, the sun long gone behind the horizon. A gentle breeze swept through the land like had been for the past few nights. The Hokage stopped pacing and sighed while sinking heavily into his chair. 

"How can this be? I thought for sure that old place would have been destroyed by now".

Iruka didn't answer this, mainly because he himself was unsure. This wasn't how this was supposed to turn out. They had both planned to tell the boy when he was older for that way then he would at least understand. But now it seemed that everything was going out of control. The office door busted open with a crash suddenly, a furious Naruto standing in the doorway.

Things were about to get worse.

"Ok I want some answers and I want them now!" the blonde growled softly as he stormed in with clentched fists. Iruka turned on his heel to face him with a look of innocence yet holding a soft stern expression on his face. "What are talking about Naruto? And don't you know its rude to just walk in the Hokage's office like that? I thought I taught you-" but the young man was cut off sharply.

"Don't give me that crap Iruka-sensei! And you too old man. Something's going on here and I want to know!".

The three stood in an odd hushed silence. The Hokage stared at the necklace that hung around the blonde's neck and then at the boy fully. He could see now the determination shining in those blue eyes, the type of stubborness that just wouldn't go away until the goal was reached. There was no backing down from his part.

"Alright now you two sit down" the Hokage finally spoke out gruffly, cutting the silence like a knife through butter. Naruto sat down in one of the chairs in front of the oak desk as did Iruka and waited. The old man rested his arms on his desk with his hands folded, his eyes closed in deep thought for a moment or two.

Naruto for once stayed silent and sat very patiently. This was it. He was finally going to get his questions solved and then everything would turn right again. But why in the pit of his stomach did he suddenly feel that this wans't going to be easy as it seemed?

The Hokage's eyes reopened and took a small intake of breath. "Are you really sure you're ready for this?". Naruto didn't hesitate for a moment as he nodded, his expression hard. The old man sighed once more and then began to tell his tale.

"It all started a few years after the Kyuubi was sealed inside of you. You of course were still too young at the time when growing up and as always didn't understand why the people treated you differently. But then one day...it all changed...".

* * *

_The sun shone high, birds calling out as they danced in the sky. A breeze carassed a small blonde boy by the age of six who lay under a tree; softly crying. "Its not fair" the boy sniffed as he glared up at the happy flock of birds, "Why can't I be happy as well? Why do they hate me so? I've done nothing wrong!". At this statement more tears flowed; the feeling of utter lonliness smothering him. All he ever wanted was a friend, someone who loved him and yet all he got was cold glares._

_Footsteps brought the blonde out of his thoughts as he heard __a stranger approching. However he guessed it was probably another villager and so closed his eyes as he awaited those sharp tounge insults and maybe perhaps a swift kick to send him running away. For a few moment nothing happened. _

_Curiously he opened his eyes and was completely aw-struck__. The figure was tall and lean, long dark navy blue hair shining in all it glory as it blew softly in the wind, wearing black pants with an old ratty coat and shirt. A silver half moon necklace hung around its neck._

_"Hello there little one" the stranger spoke gently, voice a mixture of being soft and deep. The figure was a male. But what seemed to catch the blonde's attention was the man's smile. It was so warm and kind that just by looking at it he could feel all the emptyness inside of him vanish._

_"H-Hello" the blonde stammered shyly as he blushed, not knowing what else to say. The man walked closer to the young boy and sat down beside him. Neither one spoke and the man didn't seem to bother asking why the blonde was doing way out here. Instead they sat quietly and enjoyed the silence. The little boy however was very nervous and seemed surprised that this total stranger would want to be beside him. But somehow he was thrilled at the same time._

_"What's your name?"._

_"N-Naruto Umazaki sir"._

_"...Naruto eh? Mine's Riku"._

_Once again the man flashed the blonde his smile which made Naruto's heart thud in his chest wildly. They stayed in silence for a another few minutes and Naruto without knowing why scooted alitle closer to the man. _

_"I heard you were upset. Is there anything the matter?" Riku asked, refering to why he had come near in the first place. Naruto's face turned red with embarrassment and he looked down at the ground, his heart sinking. He never did like it when grownups saw him cry because that gave them all the reason to call him more names._

_Riku laid a tender hand on the boy's shoulders which startled him for a second. "I'm sorry. Did I say something wrong". The man's eyes, which were t__he color dark red, shone with concern. This surprised Naruto once again because nobody ever showed concern for him, not ever. Tears blirred his vision and he could not contain himself; flinging into Riku's chest._

_He then told him everything, about why he felt so alone, about the villagers hating him and so on. Riku shushed the boy quietly as he patted him on the back comfortingly. Naruto stayed in the man's embrace as his sobs stopped, his tears drying up. He could feel the warmth radiating from Riku's body. Naruto wanted this to last. It felt so safe just to be there._

_"You know...you and I are alot alike"._

_Naruto glanced up at Riku's face. He could see that the man was not lying for the truth shone in those mysterious dark red eyes. "Really?" the blond asked, sniffling. Riku gave him a sad but soft grin as he nodded. _

_"Of course. Back where I come from I was hated and feared just like you are"._

_Naruto thought about this for a moment. "So why do they hate us?". Riku turned his gaze away to look out over the endless sea of fresh grass, his eyes slightly narrowing, as he continued, "Because Naruto...some people don't like what they can't understand and so they think that if they ignore us then we'll just go away and not become another little pain in their backside..."._

_This in a way made Naruto understand more fully but he still didn't really get what it was that made the villagers think he was any different from them. He was human just like every one else so why wasn't he accepted. Naruto snuggled deeper into Riku's chest while the man smiled and w__ra__pped his arms around the boy. _

_Well...at least there was someone who was was like him, an outcast. He finally had a friend but little did he know that the days to come were about to get a lot rougher then what they seemed.

* * *

_

Yhe next chapter, which will be part two, is coming soon!


	6. Chapter 6

Leenad: Second part is up! Sorry it took soooo long. Don't anything except for my original character.

"blahblah"- Talking/thinking

_"blahblah"_- Flashbacks/dreams

* * *

_"Morning Riku!" Naruto blushed shyly upon seeing the man open the door to the old shack that was now his home. Riku smiled and picked the boy up in his arms, walking out with him into the bright sunshine. Days had passed since their first meeting and the blonde couldn't be more thrilled. _

_Him and Riku went everywhere together in the forest. It was like their own little secret place where nobody would bother them. However, the more time he spent with the man the more his curiosity and his feelings grew. Riku hardly talked about his life or where he was from. All that Naruto knew was that they were the same, grew up being hated and alone. That was it._

_But the villagers of Konohagakure began to notice and they were, to put it mildly, suspicious. Mostly they would see the blond everywhere in the village; just walking around. But lately those sightings stopped and for a moment they all thought, with a sigh of relief, maybe the Kyuubi carrier was gone for good._

_How wrong they were. _

_A young Iruka was the first to spot Naruto and Riku together. It was a hot summer afternoon when the boy witnessed the two by a stream and hid behind a tree as he listened and watched them closely. __"Ne...Riku? Can I ask you something?" Naruto asked as he sat on the river bank, watching the man who was standing in the stream shirtless and swiftly catching fish by their tails one after an another._

_"Hm? Sure, what is it little one?"._

_"Is it right to love someone even though they're the same gender?"the blond blurted out as though it were normal for a little boy to ask something like that. Riku stopped and faced the boy with a surprised look on his face. He walked back to the bank with three fish in his hand and set them on the ground while he kneeled down so that he was eye level with the boy._

_"This is a sudden thing to ask Naruto...but if you must know then yes...I think its right. Some people might not agree with that but I do" Riku smiled; ruffling the blond's hair. Naruto pouted alittle but smiled none the less. And then another question popped into his mind._

_"Riku...why do people kiss?"._

_The man blinked a few times, his hand pulling away from the boy's head. "Uh...well people kiss because its a sign to tell that other person that you love them" he replied as he g__rinned. Naruto's eyes sparkled as he understood what the man ment but then suddenly became slightly shy as he asked yet another question._

_"Do...you love me?"._

_"Whaa?" the dark blue haired man studdered out; completely taken aback by this. But he grinned and looked at the blond warmly, "Of course I do Naruto". "Then kiss me!" Naruto said with a smile. _

_"K-Kiss you?"._

_"Yes. You said so yourself that kissing is a sign to tell a person that you love them and you love me so..."._

_Riku remained silent do to the fact that he was lost for words. What could he do now? There was no way that he could back out of it without in some way hurting the blond's feelings and he didn't want to do that. With a sigh, the man gently took his hand as he cupped the boy's chin; making him look into his dark red eyes and makingNaruto blush as they neared closer and closer._

_But for some reason Naruto didn't want to stop. His heart was beating fast as he waited for their lips to contact. Riku was just an inch away and so close but he stopped suddenly, a movement catching his eye in the forest. He pulled away._

_"Come Naruto. Lets cook these fish before the crows eat them" he said and before the blond could do anything the man was already up and off towards the shack; carrying the fish over his shoulder. Naruto blinked a few times but followed after the man; completely forgetting about what had just happened but still wondering to an extent why Riku had stopped._

_Iruka, who had been watching the whole time went straight away to the village and told the Hokage. The news spread every where acrossed the village like wild fire. At first they just assumed that Riku was just a normal traveller but they soon found out his secret; their disgust and hatred growing._

_

* * *

_

The Hokage paused as he stared at the blonde, allowing most of the information to sink in. Naruto blinked several times. He sat there which was really a few minutes yet it seemed more like years. Iruka couldn't look at the boy, instead he kept his gaze down on the floor; ashamed. 

The blonde boy felt his world crumble like dust; wavering under his feet just so that he could teter over the edge. "But...I don't understand..." he finally spoke out slowly. The Third Hokage sighed; dreading of what he was about to say next but he knew that it was time for the blond to know the truth now.

"Riku came from the Wave country and was feared by his people because, like you, he had a demon sealed inside of him. Houkou the five tailed dog. However...unlike the Kyuubi, Houkou was sealed inside Riku which made him half human, half demon...We had no choice Naruto...we had to get rid of him. He would have seriously harmed you had you stayed with him more".

The blonde gasped, looking at the old man with shock, his mind unlocking a hidden memory that had been surpressed for so long as well as the dream coming ack to him.

* * *

_"Get out of there you demons!"._

_"We know you're in there!"._

_The villagers surrounded the front of the shack with their torches lit and tools or other weapons they had in their hands; raised high as they shouted in anger. The blonde had tried to stop them by standing in the doorway but Rikku had pulled him back in, closeing the door shut._

_Naruto cuddled up against Riku's chest as they sat on haybed inside. He didn't understandwhy the people were angry but he wanted it to stop. "Riku whats going on? Why are they like this?" he whimpered. The man shushed the child softly, "Its alright Naruto. They won't take you away. I promise". _

_His dark red eyes were on the door the intire time; narrowed as he waited and prepared if the villagers dared to try and break in. The wooden door started to bang more louder. Naruto tried to hold back the tears but he was so afriad that he couldn't stop them._

_

* * *

_

"You...bastards!" Naruto yelled as he stood up from his chair; his fist smashing hard upon the desk with rage in his eyes. "How on earth could you know that? Riku would never hurt me! I know it, I just know he woul-". "Thats enough!" The Hokage said coldly, "Now listen to me. You can't expect to believe everthing. Do you know why you couldn't remember him after all these years?".

The blond remained silent but shook his head no.

"...Then I guess its up to me to show you then".

The Hokage got up from his seat slowly and walked around the desk towards the blond where he quickly began to form ninjutsu signs. Naruto became uneasy. "H-Hey! Old man what are gonna-?" but he was cut off shortly as the Hokage finished the technique, gently putting his index finger upon the boy's forhead.

It was as if time had literly stopped, the blond's broken memories coming back to him in full throttle.

* * *

_The wooden door banged louder, the villagers shout grew angryier with each passing minute._

_"Naruto"._

_The little boy looked up from Riku's chest into the man's calm blood red eyes but remained quiet. __Riku cupped the boys chin as he looked deeply at him. "You want me to protect you...right?" he asked softly with a smile yet there was something in his eyes...something there that showed he was about to make a grave decision. Naruto blinked up at the man and nodded without hesitation. The man's hand went down from the boy's face onto his shoulder._

_"Then please...help me...". _

_As he said this, Riku's hand slowly pulled down Naruto's shirt alittle; exposing the boy's creamy neck. The blond however couldn't stop him. Those blood red eyes were so...captivating. Riku lent in closer._

_The shouts increased more in volume._

_"Give me your strenght..."._

_The man's face brushed up against the blond's, mouth close to the his skin._

_The wooden door began to crack._

_"Give me your mind and soul"._

_Riku's mouth opened as he drew in closer the nape of Naruto's neck, revealing sharp caneine teeth; about to puncture the skin._

_"Give me your body...your innocence"._

_Naruto let out a breathless whimper._

_The villagers crashed inside with a thundering below as the door gave way finally. The stood still until the dust had settled but were shocked at what they saw. Riku had his back facing them, hunched over the blond while he sucked on his neck._

_"You filthy animal!" a gruff man yelled._

_"We'll take you back to the scum of the earth were you blong!" said another. The rest all agreed and began to draw closer to the dark blue haired man. Riku let go of Naruto and licked the bite mark softly, healing it closed. He had left enough blood for the boy to survive. Naruto blinked, feeling very tired and tried to speak._

_"Hush little one. Just lay here and rest" the man whispered, laying the boy softly on the hay. Riku growled darkly as he turned towards the nearing villagers; his eyes glowing blood red as a dark essence surrounded him._

_"Get him!" the villagers yelled but Riku sent them all outside with a powerful gust of wind. What __happened after that, Naruto had no clue. He could hear the screams and shouts coming from outside of the shack but he was so tired he couldn't even get up off the ground._

_The blond tried one last time to get up and managed. He headed to the door where was broken off its hinges and trudged out into the open air. Dawn was about to break open through the sky. A low fog covered the ground as dewdropps. Naruto gasped as he saw bodies nearly everywhere on the ground; the stench of blood floating in the air. However he quickly noticed a group of men up ahead and saw that tey had surrounded Riku._

_"No! Stop! Don't hurt him!" he called out as his wobbly legs carried him to the group and he broke through it even though some of the men tried to grab him from entering. Tears brimmed his eyes as he could see that the dark blue haired man was hurt and bleeding somewhat. _

_"Naruto...you shouldn't be here..." Riku panted, not even looking at the boy. Naruto stepped closer and hugged his leg since the man was tall after all, "No...I don't want to lose you Riku...I'm not leaving you!"._

_A crow cawed in the distance and broke the still silence._

_Riku looked down at the boy, his eyes locking with Naruto's._

_"...I'm sorry Naruto..."._

_He gently put his let hand on the boy's forhead while covering his eyes as well. There was a giant flash of white light. Naruto fell to the ground._

_

* * *

_

The Hokage pulled his finger away from Naruto's forhead as the blond sat down on the floor; his blue eyes wide while a few stray tears fell down his cheeks.

"Now you know. He erased those memories" the old man said softly while he fixed his hat, walking back around the desk. Without another word Naruto picked himself up and bolted out of the office.

"Naruto! Wait!" Iruka called out.

"Leave him be Iruka...give the boy some time...Besides...this is merely the beginning" the Hokage said gruffly as he lit up his pipe, the flames making his old but wise eyes darken.

* * *

Well hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry again it took so long to write. Anyway, next chapter coming soon. 


End file.
